dragonballfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Overleg gebruiker:Bereisgreat
Hallo, welkom bij Dragon Ball Wiki! Bedankt voor je bewerking aan de Sjabloon:Infobox character pagina. Laat alsjeblieft een bericht achter op mijn overleg pagina als ik je ergens mee kan helpen! -- Bardock. (Overleg) okt 10, 2010 12:26 Afbeeldingen Hallo, hier staan heel wat plaatjes die het niet doen. Wat moet daarmee gebeuren? Weg? Groeten, Wouter15 jun 10, 2011 22:44 (UTC) Dit bedoel ik met niet doen: :Je ziet op die pagina die ik je gaf plaatjes die linksboven een wit vierkantje met een rood kruisje staan. Weet jij hoe dit komt? Wouter15 jun 11, 2011 12:23 (UTC) Weet jij wat ik eraan kan doen? Wouter15 jun 11, 2011 12:35 (UTC) Vandalisme Ben jij toevallog moderator op deze wiki? Want op Ox-King is vandalisme gepleegt waarvan ik vind dat het "beloond" moet worden met een blok. Vind jij dat ook? Of is een waarschuwing voldoende? Wouter15 jun 11, 2011 12:33 (UTC) Zal ik hem dan wel even aanspreken op zijn wijziging? Of is dat niet nodig als hij het niet vaker doet? Wouter15 jun 11, 2011 12:45 (UTC) Laten we deze wikia weer actief maken hallo,ik ben een nieuwe member(maar ik heb al veel op andere pagina's gewerkt(one piece wiki,bleach wiki,naruto wiki,toriko wiki...),maar ik heb al snel gemerkt dat er practisch nooit iemand is(uitgezondered Crash B.) dus ik kwam hier om je te vragen om weer een paar edits te doen,niet veel als je niet wilt,maar dat zal toch weer het vuur aanwakkeren van andere member en contributors(hoop ik) groetjes The Humaniod Typhoon jun 24, 2011 09:52 (UTC) WOW ik dacht niet dat er ooit nog iemand ging terug komen naar deze wiki! en we willen allebei admins worden...er zijn momenteel al meer admins dan members :p The Humaniod Typhoon jun 24, 2011 19:03 (UTC) Gebruikerportaal ik heb een gebruikersportaal aangemaakt, zeg me wat je ervan vindt The Humaniod Typhoon jun 27, 2011 06:45 (UTC) nee, er is niets standaard op deze pagina,zlefs de hulp pagina en het forum heb ik moeten maken.... en nice veranderingen op de hoofdpagina :D The Humaniod Typhoon jun 27, 2011 17:48 (UTC) Adopteren hey Typhoon hier, ik dacht dat iemand anders mischien de behering zou kunnen overnemen dan Croon aangezien dat hij heel passief is en dat we anders veel meer zouden kunnen veranderen aan de wiki, dus ik dacht dat jij mischien de wiki(of iemand anders als je niet wilt(maar natuurlijk wel iemand meer actief dan Croon)) zodat we bvb de achtergrond en zo zouden kunnen veranderen natuurlijk gaan we het eerst vragen aan Croon zelf(als hij antwoord), maar wat denk je ervan The Humaniod Typhoon aug 18, 2011 18:01 (UTC) ik denk niet dat hij ooit gaat antwoorden, maar waarom niet The Humaniod Typhoon aug 18, 2011 19:52 (UTC) Admin Hey Bereisgreat, sorry dat ik zo weinig reageer. Ik zal je Administrator maken. Ook Bureaucraat, ik hoop dat jij te hulp kan komen waar ik tekort schiet. Ik zal in de toekomst meer aanwezig proberen te zijn, maar in verband met persoonlijke problemen ging dat een tijd niet. Croon (Talk) - Dutch Central Wiki | Rock Wiki | Dutch Dragonball Wiki aug 18, 2011 21:58 (UTC) Je weet dat je met Bureaucraatrechten ook mensen zelf Admin kan maken? Croon (Talk) - Dutch Central Wiki | Rock Wiki | Dutch Dragonball Wiki aug 18, 2011 22:11 (UTC) Ik zit al een redelijk tijdje op Wikia, maar heb nooit echt veel tijd besteedt aan het leren van trucjes met 'moeilijke codes' Misschien dat je me daarmee wat kan helpen? proficiat Bereisgreat!! The Humaniod Typhoon aug 18, 2011 22:22 (UTC) ZE..ZEVEN?? wow wel veel geluk danThe Humaniod Typhoon aug 18, 2011 22:37 (UTC) Nog bedankt dat je me admin hebt laten worden. Ik ben voorlopig even afwezig maar niet voor lang. Als er hulp tekort schiet dan kan je het me melden. Crash B aug 24, 2011 15:06 (UTC) Forum Ga eens naar het forum Resultaat van 3 uur werk :D Het leek zo XP Ja daarvan heb ik het meeste(ik vond dat het forum daar het duidelijkste was) valt toch nog goed mee :D lol zelf gedaan zot zeker(niet gemeend :p), natuurlijk niet zie je mij zoiets al doen?(en ik zeg toch niet dat ik het helemaal heb gemaakt?) ik ken nog maar een paar basiscodes(alhoewel dat ik er meer probeer te leren, zoals je kunt zien aan mijn signature) en een half uur is practisch onmogelijk, als je alles doet zonder fouten te maken is het mischien mogelijk(en dan nog, mischien...). oh en ik heb ook gemerkt dat we een chat hebben proficiat daarvoor, hoe heb je het gedaan? re achtergrond Goed idee, maar ik stel ook nog voor dat we de achtergrond eens gaan laten veranderen, want het gewone blauw trekt toch echt niet aan...ik zal nog een paar bewerkingen doen bij het forum, oh ja, ik heb ook nog de "help" pagina gelinkt aan de Vragen subforum Goku kind tegenover Goku volwassen vind ik well een goed idee, maar mischien is iets gerelateerd met de dragon balls zelf ook niet slecht, kies maar helemaal niet slecht, maar mischien met te weinig kleuren. Waar vind je al die achtergronden?(of maak je ze?) dan kan ik ook eens kijken aug 22, 2011 23:11 (UTC) Dude er zit geen pan en goku ss4 in ultimate tenkaichi net als ssj2 vegeta en ssj4... :O Re: Irritante ding links op mijn scherm beter? in ieder geval sorry, ik had nooit gedacht dat het werkte op basis van een percentage, enig idee om de percentage ding weg te krijgen? Hij was toch tamelijk ontzichtbaar.. Re:Goku pagina Je vond het niet goed maar hebt wel mijn teks gehouden ? o ok als je mijn text goed vind schrijf ik nog wel meer zonder fouten ik heb trouwens ook alle afleveringen van dragon ball dragon ball z en dragon ball gt kunnen we die gwn niet online zette op een speiale pagina in deze wikea? of kan dat niet oke dan weet ik dat ik was bezig met het bewerken van de goku pagina om de fouten er uit te halen. maar net toen ik het wou publiceren had jij het ook toevalig bewerkt hij is wel goed gelukt maar goku hoor niet in de hemel over de saiyans dat hoor hij van raditz vlak voor hij sterft en de plaatjes verplaats de tekst aleen kami staat verkeerd trouwens wel goed idee van die plaatjes